


Can’t Forget You

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @bookwormtori67. I wasn’t sure whether to comment on my previous ask or not so I figured I would just send a new one:) I was wondering if you could do a Lucifer X Reader where the reader runs into him accidentally and it leads to something more? Preferably fluff please! P.S. I love your imagines!A/N: I used My Darkest Days - Can’t Forget You (Acoustic)  for inspiration.





	Can’t Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @bookwormtori67. I wasn’t sure whether to comment on my previous ask or not so I figured I would just send a new one:) I was wondering if you could do a Lucifer X Reader where the reader runs into him accidentally and it leads to something more? Preferably fluff please! P.S. I love your imagines!  
> A/N: I used My Darkest Days - Can’t Forget You (Acoustic) for inspiration.

Grabbing your gym bag, you walked out your front door. It was a cool Autumn morning, with the leaves crunching under your feet. It was a sound that had calmed you since you were a child. You tossed your bag in the back of your car before sliding in the front. 

As usual, you put on your favorite morning radio station and started to back up. One minute the coast was clear, the next you had to slam on your brakes. Putting the car in park, you rushed to the man that you’d nearly hit with your car. “Are you okay?” You asked, worried. Thankfully, it didn’t look like you’d even tapped him, but where had he even come from?

Slowly he looked up at you, his blue eyes studying your face. “I’m fine.” He said coldly, standing up.

You were taken aback by his distant manner, but brushed it off. Some people were just like that. “Okay. I’m glad you aren’t hurt. Would you like a bottle of water or something as a really lame apology?” You chuckled towards the end, knowing that sounded pathetic.

“No, I’ll be fine.” He shook his head. “Would you point me in the direction of Kingston Ave?” Straight to the point. Of course.

“Sure. You’re a good fifteen minutes from there. Pretty much a straight shot that way.” You pointed down the street. “Can I call you a cab?”

“No need.”

You backed up towards your car, nodding. “Well, alright, then.” You gave him a small wave. “Good luck with…. _whatever_.”

Lucifer watched as you turned around and slid into your car. Judging by your attire, you were on the way to a gym or something. You waited for him to be out of harm’s way before backing up a bit. Letting out a whispered ’ _fuck_ ’, you stopped and rolled down your window. “Look, I can’t just leave you to walk _that_ far. Are you sure I can’t call you a cab of some kind?” Your eyes pleaded with him, hoping that he’d agree.

However, in the time it took you to blink, he was gone. Parking your car, you got out, leaving the door open. You looked around to see if maybe he ran off, but even then! How the hell did he get away so fast. Slowly, you figured that you were simply insane, and got back in your car. It made you wonder if maybe there was some kind of ghost? You’d only lived there just under a year, so you wouldn’t know. You made a mental note to research it later.

* * *

After that day, you searched high and low and found nothing. No weird deaths, no murders, nothing. As the days turned to weeks, you thought that maybe you had dreamed it all up. Surely a man that attractive wouldn’t go unnoticed. 

The temperature dropped, the crisp leaves becoming covered with fresh white snow. Mid-December rolled around, and you were walking your neighbor’s dog, Connie. Connie’s owner, Greg, was an elderly man who couldn’t always get out. He’d let her run and play in the back yard, but it wasn’t the same. You offered to walk her now and then, and he’d quickly agreed.

Turning the corner, you stopped. There, not even six feet away was the same man that you nearly hit with your car. He wasn’t even wearing a coat. You saw your breath as you slowly walked towards him. Connie started to growl, getting his attention. You stopped just so she couldn’t get to him. He raised an eyebrow at her. “Such a noisy creature.” He mused.

You chuckled. “That she is.” You agreed, his eyes turning to watch you. You were wearing dark wash skinny jeans that were tucked into dark brown knee high boots with a modest heel. Your coat was a Navy blue pea coat, your scarf was black with a red design, your hat a plain black, but it worked well on you. Having not bothered with doing anything to your hair that morning, your Y/H/C was left loose, falling over your shoulders. “But, I should be going.” You gave him a small smile.

As you turned, you called Connie, urging her away from the handsome man. Stealing one last glance at him, your cheeks felt warm, a light pink tinting them.

Lucifer watched you walk away, wanting nothing more than to reach out to you, to claim you once more. Your soul cried out for him, _begged_ for him. It had been so long since he’d held you.

While he had refused to bow to humans, to love them more than his father, you had been the exception. Before he’d fallen, and been put into the cage, his nights had been spent with you. Through the eons, he couldn’t forget you. You were prefect. That sleepy smile you gave him when you woke up, how you gripped him tightly as he made love to you, his lips molding perfectly to yours, and the way you’d tell him you loved him as if he actually deserved it.

Now, there you were. Walking away from him with a noisy little mutt. Sighing, he turned and walked in the other direction. He could only hope that one day, your soul would remember him.

* * *

The next time you saw him, was early spring. Not for lack of trying, either. You’d kept an eye out for him, but never saw so much as a glance. Grabbing your purse and keys you opened your door and jumped. “Hello.” You chuckled, looking up into those haunting eyes that had crept into your dreams. 

For the first time, he smiled. “Hello.” You found yourself needing to remind yourself to breath. “Did I come at a bad time?” He asked, noting your attire- a light blue sundress, wedges, and a simple pearl necklace.

“Actually, yeah. I’m sorry. I have a date with my boyfriend.” You told him sheepishly. Why you felt guilty telling him that was beyond you.

His mood seemed to shift instantly. “Very well than. I  shall leave you be.” He was back to being serious, and cold.

He turned to leave, but you reached out, your hand touching his cool skin. “I never caught your name.” You gave him a small smile. His gaze went from the hand that was on his forearm, to your face. “I’m Y/N.” You told him.

“Lucifer.” He said simply.

You were taken aback at such a name, but at the same time, you felt your heart flutter. “It’s nice to meet you, Lucifer.” You told him kindly. Hearing a car pull up, you looked around him. Your small smile turned into a grin. “That’s my date. If you’re still in town tomorrow, come by about eleven for brunch. I’d like to get to know you.” Shutting the door behind you, you locked it and gave him one last smile before walking down the pathway.

As he watched you gently embrace the other man, he wanted to rip the man to shreds.

Feeling eyes on you, you went to look over your shoulder, but he was gone. Shaking it off,  you slid into the car with Luke.

* * *

Lucifer was torn. Should he let you be with the vile creature that he had watched capture your lips? Should he tell you the truth? There was no telling how these things would go. He had been staying in a house down the street from yours, when he actually was in town, that is. It was early evening as he walked around the neighborhood. For no other reason than he heard your name every now and again. It had been nice to hear how well your life had been going.

He’d learned that you were coming up on twenty-seven, a nurse in the pediatrics unit, were quick to help out your neighbors, and had been with this Luke guy for a couple years now. Somehow, knowing his name made it worse.

Hearing a crack of thunder, he sighed. It would be raining in no time, cutting his walk short. While the rain didn’t bother him in the least, the looks people gave him made him want to lash out. In his current state, he knew that his temper was far shorter than usual.

He moved to turn, ignoring the urge to snap himself elsewhere in the world. Hearing foot steps, he looked up and his eyes went wide. You were walking down the sidewalk, your arms wrapped around your waist. Before he could say anything, the downpour started.

Your hair stuck to your face, hiding your tears. The rain making you shiver slightly. After two years, Luke broke up with you. After your cousin’s wedding. At least it wasn’t before, right?

“ _Y/N_?” Lucifer breathed out, furrowing his brows before he rushed over to you. “Why are you out in such weather?”

Looking up, you hadn’t been expecting to be met with such concern. “I’m walking home.” You told him quietly.

“Why didn’t you get dropped off?”

“I was. I asked to be dropped off at the end of the street. I thought I had time before it rained.” Boy did you feel like an idiot. “I’d love to stay and chat, but I probably wouldn’t be the best company.” You gave him a sad smile before trying to move around him.

He watched you for a moment. “At least let me walk you home.”

Turning, you gave him a small nod. Part of you felt back that he was stuck in the rain, but part of you felt a warmth spread over you that he was kind enough to offer. You gasped when his hand took yours. Looking up at his face, you were shocked to see a calmness, a love almost, a desire. He snapped his fingers, and you were in your living room. “How the hell?” You breathed.

His hand cupped your cheek, his thumb brushing your lip. “There is much I need to explain to you.” He told you, searching your face for any hint of discomfort. Finding none, he continued. “ But, first…there’s something I’ve wanted to do since the moment I laid eyes on you.” Lucifer leaned forward, his cool lips meeting yours. The hand that wasn’t on your cheek moved around your waist, holding you close. Your eyes fluttered shut once the surprise wore of. Your hands gripped his shirt, pulling away from the kiss. You let your head lean on his chest, both of his arms now holding you. He kissed the top of your head, smiling contently at being able to hold you once more.

“I remember.” You felt a warm tear slip down your cheek. Looking up at him, you smiled. “I remember _everything_.” Well, everything from when you were with him all that time ago. Your heart swelled at the look of joy that washed over his face.

“How I’ve missed you, my love.”


End file.
